


Blue eyes

by kenzissolo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Gay, Hand Jobs, Innocent Luke, Love, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Romance, Sex, Underage Drinking, gaysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzissolo/pseuds/kenzissolo
Summary: luke is a nerdy unpopular 17 yr old and ashton is 16 ,luke is a senior and ashton is a sophomore





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first 5sos fanfic im go to hell but whateves

There he is Luke hemmings the guy I've been craving\crushing on he's also the smartest in the whole school he's so hot

"Mr Irwin please take you're seat you are clogging up the door"Mrs Dawson says snapping me out of my thoughts

"Sorry Mrs Dawson" I said bitting my lower lip as I walked to where Luke's sitting

"Hi can I sit with you" I said smiling "sure" he mumbled shyly

"Please fuck me" I whispered to myself making sure no one would hear, I took my seat next to him setting my binder on the shared black desk.

"I was meaning to ask you if you could tutor me I've been struggling in this class and I just don't get any off it" I said speaking rapidly catching my breath at the end

"I uh yeah sure how about after school in the library" he says looking at me with his blue eyes fuck his eyes are so beautiful.

"How about my place my parents won't be home until tomorrow and it would be better since it would just be us"I said hoping he would say yes

"Okay sure where do I meet you after school "he says taking off his glasses rubbing his eyes

" How about at the front of the school we can take my car and after I can give you a ride to you're house" i said as I wrote my phone number on a peace of binder paper I ripped the paper and handed it to him

The rest of the class I couldn't help but smile to myself I am going to do it. I am seduce him and he's gonna love it.  
-

The rest of the day passed quickly and now it was last period and it was almost time for the bell to ring

"Just promise you will be careful Ash" Mikey my best friend said I shrugged and smiled wickedly

"I promise I'm up to no good.." I said looking at him

"You're definitely going to be on Santa's naughty list" he said shaking his head as he chuckled

"Bitch please I am the naughty list" I said winking at him as I stood up, the bell rang I grabbed my binder and walked out

I felt butterflies build in my belly as I got closer to the front doors of the school i took a deep breath as I saw him waiting for me looking around looking for me

"Hey Luke" I yelled making my way to him "Hey ashton ready to learn" he said smiling I chuckled nodding my head

We made our way to my Jeep I got in unlocking the doors so Luke can get in I buckled up and began our way to my house

"Okay what's 13x11 Luke said as I rubbed my eyes in frustration umm 21" I said guessing

"No ash its 143.. come on! I know you can do this it's as easy as baking a pie! " he said shaking his head

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked trying to change the subject

"N-no I am.. uh gay" he said mumbling the gay part

I smiled "so you have had sex before" I said curiously, his face turned as red as a tomato

"No who would want to hook up with a Nerd like me or even date me... I really want to lose my virginity tho" he said rubbing his hand

"I may know someone who would hook up with you " I said as my stomach went crazy he looked at me

"Yeah right whatever " he said taking a deep breath

"Oh what the hell" I said cupping his cheeks I pushed my lips against his he widened his eyes in shock but he started to kiss back

I detached our lips smiling  
"Let me pay you... for the tutoring" I said taking off my nirvana shirt

"H-how" he stuttered as he looked at my smooth bare chest

"By letting you Fuck the shit out of me"I said grabbing his growing dick through his brown slacks

"Oh my God!.. o-okay can I kiss you? " he says as he moaned at my touch

I leaned in and whispered "I'd be offended if you didn't"

He looked into my eyes and smirked before smashing his lips against mine like fuck I've been waiting for this since I first saw him and he's gay, plus he has a big dick.. Like just fuck me already I thought as I pulled back

"Do you have any condoms? You're a virgin of course you don't have any condoms" I said unbuttoned his flannel shirt

"Sorry" he mumbled as his hand traced the back of my neck

"It's okay I'll be right back" I said getting up and rushed to my mom's room knowing she always has some.. I literally ran back to my room to see an already naked Luke

"Now what" he said I saw his 8 inch dick up and bouncing

Oh my God it's so big" I said as my mouth started to water

"Thank you" he said smirking

"Let's have some fun" I said closing my door I walked up to Luke and bit his neck, a whimper escaped his lips as I stroaked his fully erected cock

"Lay on the bed daddy" I said making him moan "you like that? You like it when I call you daddy you naughty boy" I said

"Y-yes fuck ash I need you're mouth on my dick please" he begged

I smirked as I walked to my laptop I opened my Spotify app and put on my sex play list first song playing the neighbourhood - a little death

I got on my knees and begun to stroak his clock again earning a moan from Luke

"P-please ashton don't tease me" he says I smirked as i started to suck on the tip of his dick as for  
The rest of his length I stroaked with my right hand

"F-fuck" he moaned bucking his hips up making his dick go deeper into my mouth  
I pushed his hips back down making the blonde whimper  
I took a deep breath as I deep throat him I felt his cock twitch

I knew he was about to cum so I sucked harder making Luke moan like crazy

"F-uck so good... Fuck I am gonna cum"Luke moaned as he pushed my head down until my nose was touching his pubes

I moaned as I felt his Spunk in my mouth I smirked swallowing his load I stood up and layed down on my bed as he did the same.

"Thanks Ash Luke"said getting his breath back to normal.. "My pleasure" I chuckled a big smile plastered on my face.

"Can I fuck you now? " Luke said making me blush like hell

"How about this let's fuck after prom on Friday I've always wanted to do" that I said looking at him

"Oh okay well want to go to prom with me" he asked as i nodded my head like crazy

"Yes! I'd love to go!"


End file.
